


Draco gives Ginny advise.... Sorta

by KymberNycee



Series: Draco as a secret good guy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KymberNycee/pseuds/KymberNycee
Summary: Draco gives Ginny advise.... Sorta





	Draco gives Ginny advise.... Sorta

Draco looks around, making sure no one else is near. He quietly makes his way twords the read headed girl quietly crying in the back of the library. He takes a deep breath and prepares himself.

"Oh, and look what we have here." He smirks at her "Poor little Weasle girl crying all by herself."

"Leave me alone Malfoy!" Ginny snaps.

Draco chuckles lowly "You know, everyone in Slytherin knows what happened." He says casually "But of course a _Weasley_ couldn't cast a simple **_Mens Praesidium_**." He scoffs "It's too advanced for some stupid Weasles."

"SHUT UP!" Ginny shouts, jumping up and slaping him. They both freeze for a moment, but then she runs away crying.

Draco rubs his cheek ** _bloody hell, she has a strong swing_** he thinks as he turns around. **_I almost forgot to slip the paper into her_ _pocket_** He starts to walk away, still rubbing his cheek, when he bumps into two bodies. "Hey!" He snaps "watch where your going!" He looks up and freezes.

"Well, well Forge. Look what we have here."

"Indeed, Gred, looks like a little snake." The twins lean forward with evil grins in place.

"Now we know"

"That you wouldn't go out of your way"

"Just to make our sister cry"

"So what exactly"

"Where you trying to accomplish?" They looked him dead in the eye and said.

"It had better be a good reason."

Draco gulps and visibly pulls himself together "I don't know what your talking about." Draco snears "Why would I go out of my way to do _ANYTHING_ for a _Weasley_?" He forcibly pushes past them and walks (quite quickly) out of the room. The twins look at each other, then head in the direction of the Griffendor common rooms. They are halfway there when they see Ginny standing in a nook in the hallway, staring at something in her hand.

"Hello Gin"

"What is it"

"That our most precious"

"Fearsome"

"Ferocious"

"Baby sister is looking at?" They say as they put their arms around her shoulders.Ginny jumps, then looks embarrassed for being suprised.

"Oh! Fred, George..." She hesitates "do you know who gave this to me?" She asks as she holds out a small book titled **Praesidio Animo: Essential Spells of Mind Protection**. They look at each other with knowingly.

They then turn to Ginny and say "Well no Gin"

"We do not _DEFINITELY_ know who gave it to you"

"However, there are only"

"Certain people who _YOU_ know"

"That would do this."

Ginny smiles and says "your right." She brightens "I bet it was Dumbledore! That makes so much sense, he must have been worried about me after..." Her smile dims "... You know. After. That he made sure I got this to put me at ease." She smiles and says "I'm gonna go read this now!" She hugs them both, then runs the rest of the way to the common room.

The two twins look at each other and say "We definitely need to do something nice for Draco, Forge."

"Indeed we do, Gred. However, how to do so without him realising?"

"That is a conundrum, Forge." They both look contimplative as they walked the rest of the way to their room.


End file.
